Someone New
by tfplover14
Summary: Oneshot. After her difficult breakup, Arcee finds a mech she knew from a while back. Alternate universe. CliffCee for The Warrior of Hope! Rated T for theme. Cover image belongs to Kotteri on Deviant Art. Title by The Warrior of Hope :) R


**Hey haters :P Here is another CliffCee from my wonderfully spontaneous mind. ****This fic is for my awesome sister The Warrior of Hope, AKA Hope! Hope u like! And thx for the title! DONT OWN TFP!**  
**Enjoy, peoples!**

* * *

Arcee rushed into the night club. As soon as she was through the doors, she could feel the stress rush out of her like a balloon. Tonight all she wanted to do was party hard and forget her normal life.

She made her way over to the bar, when something caught her eye. Her ex-spark-mate, Tailgate, was sitting right at her destination, flirting with another femme.

They had broken up a few months ago, when Arcee caught him cheating. So after a slap to the face, a false apology and a fight, let's just say it didn't end well. Tailgate just recently got a new spark-mate and seemed to be doing fine. Too bad it wasn't the same case for Arcee.

Arcee sat down at the bar on the other end of the club, trying to avoid any drama.  
"High grade and carbonated low grade, please," she asked the bar tender, who nodded and began to mix her drink. He handed it to her and she gulped a generous amount.

Arcee wiped High grade off her lip plates and looked around thoughtfully. Multicoloured lights were flashing. Slow, romantic music came on and couples rose from their seats to dance. Her heart sank when she noticed Tailgate getting up with the femme and began to dance.

"Wanna dance?" Arcee jumped at the sound of a mech's voice. Standing next to her was a big red mech with horns, who was scratching the back of his helm shyly.

"Do I know you?" Arcee interrogated, raising an optic ridge and eyeing the mech up and down.  
"We were in home room together in high school! I'm Cliffjumper, remember?" Cliffjumper exclaimed. Arcee nodded slighlty. "Yeah, I kinda remember."  
"So, you wanna dance?"  
Arcee shrugged. "Sure." She got up and Cliff took her hand. Why not?

Arcee placed her servos on Cliff's shoulders and Cliff placed his servos around her waist. Arcee stole a glance at Tailgate, who was making out with the femme. Arcee winced at the sight.  
"Hey, are you OK?" Cliff asked, using a digit on her chin to guide her faceplates back to his.

Arcee took one look at his optics, which reflected deep concern, and burst into tears.  
Cliff's optics grew wide as he looked at her with a mixture of horror and confusion.  
Cliff pulled her into a tight hug and began to rub her backstruts. "What's wrong?" he asked again with a soothing tone as Arcee sobbed into his chest.

Arcee pulled her helm out of his chassis and sniffed. "My ex-spark-mate is over there and he cheated on me!"  
"WHAT?!" Cliff stressed the word. "That mech over there? TAILGATE?"  
Arcee nodded as lubricant continued to run.  
"That piece of Scrap!" Cliff said angrily. "No femme deserves to be cheated on. Not you, not ANYONE!"  
Arcee buried her head in Cliff's chassis again. Cliff's face softened a bit. "Hey, if he did that, he wasn't worth your time."  
"I guess you're right," Arcee said gloomily to Cliff's chassis. Cliff spun in a half circle side to side consolingly. "How 'bout a drink?"  
"Thanks," Arcee whispered. Cliff handed her a cup of high grade that he ordered from the bartender and handed it to her as she sat down at the bar they were standing near.

"So, I was wondering..." Cliff said smiling, but it faded away quickly. "No, forget I said anything." Arcee looked at him in confusion, but dismissed it. "Want to continue dancing?" she asked.  
"I'd love to!" Cliff chirped as Arcee got up and placed her serovs on his shoulders. Cliff's servos resumed their position around her waist.

"So, what have you been up to after high school?" Clif asked tilting his helm sideways.  
"Well, I got a small house, a job, you know, the usual," Arcee replied causally.  
"I'm still living in my creators' basement," Cliff uttered embarrasedly. "I can't find a job I like, and I don't have a house. That's why I can't get a spark-mate, because no femme wants a mech who still lives with his creators."

"I don't really care where mechs live because personally, it doesn't really matter to me," Arcee said reassuringly. "Femmes don't care where you live as long as you're nice to them and LOYAL," Arcee stressed the last word while glaring at Tailgate in the distance. "You know what? He's such an aft, and I don't care WHAT he thinks, if he wasn't happy in our relationship, he should have just walked away instead of hook up with a femme that looks like a Insecticon's AFT!" Arcee yelled fiercely, earning a strange look from Cliff.

"Sorry," she said quickly, "That just had to come out."  
"It's fine," Cliff reassured her. "I know what you're feeling."

"FEMMES AND MECHS, PLEASE EXIT THE CLUB DUE TO A PARTY RESERVATION!" The DJ yelled over the mic.

"I think we better get going," Cliff said.  
"I guess we should."

As the two stepped out to the cool night air, Cliff wrapped his coat around Arcee's shoulders. "Thanks," Arcee said, surprised. Tailgate didn't do this.

"Where do you live?" Cliff asked casually.  
"Why?"  
"So I can walk you home."  
"Oh." Arcee replied awkwardly. No one did this for her before. Ever.

The two bots walked down the street in silence. Cliff followed Arcee to her door. "G'night," he said to her.  
"G'night." Arcee said back. She yawned. Cliff turned and walked away without another word.

Arcee sighed as she stepped inside. She closed the door behind her and walked to her room.

Before she went to bed, she noticed she still had Cliff's coat. She quickly ran to the door and opened it and looked around for a bit. Cliff was nowhere in sight. She decided she would return it next time she saw him.

Arcee walked back to her berthroom and slipped into her berth.

* * *

**What didja think? Anyway since I didn't get any response about the deletion of my fic Forbidden Love I've decided to go ahead with it. You guys don't seem to care ;P**

**Review Please! It means everything to me!**


End file.
